wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pieśń nostalgiczna
I Wywołany z przestrzeni ciasnej, gdzie głuche czoło chmur, a na nim słońca bruzda - wspominam ziemię świetlną: był pienisty nieba ślad nad głową prący płasko, wiatr jak mozaika różny w jeziorze się zanurzał, na rzekach ryb dzwonienie, a nocą ryba gwiazd wygiętą niosła płetwę poprzez roślinny czas. Człowieczych głosów drzewo szumiało snom mym prędkim: był ogród, a w nim dom o dachu niby miedziak, w ogrodzie stały kwiaty w kolorach jak kredki i często tęczy gmach jak pióro lekki leciał i często snom przychylny puszysty śniegu las. Pytałem wiele razy jasności, co nade mną, o żywot wszystkich rzeczy, które w wspomnieniu są. - Ten dom - mówiła jasność - o dachu jak pieniądz i drzwiach jak płomień rudych przy ścianie, ten dom zamyka twe bogactwo pod cieniem obłoku, zdobyte trudnym słowem i oddane śnieniu. Więc mowa jego jest prosta i pełna milczenia jak światło szyb złotawych i ciężkich jak z miodu. A ogród? - Ogród - powiedz - czy pozostał tam ten sam, gdzie dzieje moich roślinnych przyjaciół stawały w ogniach wrących o śpiewnych imionach. - Pozostał nadal wierny, a gdzie kwietnik stał, przemawia dłonie wznosząc, dzwoniąc jak łańcuch twój klon - o twarzy smutnej i wiatrem spienionej. Nie pytaj, dziecko światła, bo daremne jest wołanie ust sczerniałych, wygiętych jak krzyżyk ku ziemi tej, ku drugiej ziemi, gdzie nie liczą łez i włos jak z rtęci żywy za most starczy stopie. Nie pytaj. Wśród błyskawic zapomnisz szczęśliwy i tu spojrzeniom lekki wzniesiesz tęczy gmach, i sny pomieścisz łatwo, choćby w dłonie obie. Niewdzięczny - w domu twoim królestwo nietrwałe obrazków, gdzie księżyce i stołów, i krzeseł. Tu słońce pulsujące jak skroń twa spotkałeś i ziemię cienia. Na niej - do nóg twoich przęseł podchodzi on łagodny i skrzydłem przyzywa, językiem, co muzyczny - po oczach ci wodzi. Zapomnij tamtych imion. Szeleści igliwie nocy rozległej bardzo i prąd ptaków lecących ku gniazdom przez niebo ruchome i grom w świergocie gwiezdnym przechodzi. - Jasności mocna nade mną - mówiłem - wyrzekłaś: zwierz i skrzydło, i język, i jeszcze - oko i gniazdo, i ptak. Nie, nie zapomnę tych imion; wszak i tam dane są: więc zwierz był domowy i leśny, groźny lub cichy; a płacz ptaka poznałem najwcześniej i skrzydeł białych sierp lotny w powietrzu bardzo przejrzystym, jak błysk lusterka lub kruszcu, jasności jedna jest pamięć, daremna pamięć mych kroków wciąż wracających uparcie, stopy raniących o muszle drzew nad stawami - o ścieżki puchem powietrza znaczone, łąkę rzuconą ostrymi kwiatami do góry jak bronę, o echo orkiestr chłopięcych, słowo człowieka, o uśmiech... II Słychać wołania z przestrzeni, która się Ziemią nazywa, lecz wiele słychać posępnych. Smutny przechodzi nad nimi jak kondukt ciemny krajobraz i wtedy krzyk się podnosi ciężko jak ramię wiatraka: o nocy, nocy niedobra, oto zamiera w nas tętno, daj zmiłowanie. O słońce święte - żegnamy cię - w ptaków porannych kołatkach. I drugie głosy nieznanych drżą nad świetlistym oparem. W nim to zarysy kształtów, usta płomienia wypukłe i sierść pagórków zjeżona, księżyc o twarzy zatartej, profil nizinnych mgieł, pługi malutkich miast, i las szeroki na łunie, i wiatr brzęczący jak drucik. W nim to - nieprzenikniony - zegary huczą okrągłe, parska wagonik pękaty, gwiżdże oliwa i para, biegną stłoczone ku niebu domy ogromne jak stogi, rzeka barwiona niebiesko mosty wygina na barkach, ślepe maszyny kołami toczą przed sobą przestrzeń i ta opada na wzgórzach lub drogą w ramionach kaskad drzewnych przystaje. Białe wychodzą procesje z jaskiń gotyckich o wieżach ze śpiewu, woni i światła. Nie tutaj - jasności obca - gdzie żal mój nie zbawia, a snu nie znają twoi synowie z innych poczęci brył, nie tutaj - chłodzić ramiona wieczne a ziemskie na pół o kwiaty jakich t a m nie ma... Był ogród, w ogrodzie był dom mój jak trawa spokojny i co dzień otwarty wołaniu czterech stron świata. Lekki podnosił rano go opar, że świecił silnie jak diament pod tęczą rzuconą niedbale na kwiaty w kolorach jak kredki. Tam czas pomarszczył groźny bezsilnej dłoni dno i owoc ziemski podał głodowi ciemnych warg, jak liść znalazłem serce w mej piersi - i ten głos przyzywa znowu ostry i woła mi: to kraj ojczysty twoich źrenic, w których pomieścisz pamięć czerwonych dłoni brzasku i czarnych dłoni nocy. Tu śpiew ci był poduszką, kołyska na kolanie - O, tyle już spadło niechętnych, suchych powiek na obraz ten: wychodzi nieśmiała drobna postać, a drzwi są ramą barwną i suchy srebrny włos, i srebrny wiatr u głowy, i szara kropla smutku na uchylonych wargach, i ręka ucząc syna prawd ciemnych i prostych opada nagłym pluskiem bezsilna na włosy, na czoło otworzone jak niebo zdarzeniom i drży, gdy czas wskazówką cios wymierza ostry. Przypomnij, jeszcze ciepłe na oczach spojrzenie i spływa po powietrzu miękka lilia głosu, wodnistą smugę znaczy i imię układa. Niewdzięczny, ach, niewdzięczny - to była twa matka. Są dźwięki, których nie znasz, a które ukryte dla uszu twoich wyschłych o miłości uczą. Pochyla się nad kartą zapisaną czarno pochmurna krucha ręka i wśród ciężkich liter wpisuje wiedzę życia i nietrwałość ludzką. A głowa niczym ptaku zwisła wątło w barkach jak gwiazda zawieszona ku nocy się skłania, gdzie krawędź odpoczynku, zapomnienia pieśń. Pamiętaj - jedna tylko jest pamięć kochania, bez niego oczom pusto i na piersi lęk. Lecz znasz go, synu. Pusty dzwon w kopule jak język najboleśniej na sznurze się zwijał, gdy miejsce twych umarłych uderzone kulą słoneczną kulą wyszło naprzeciw powitać jak gałąź obłamaną rękę ranną w locie, co płomień miała w sobie i chłód nocy wartki; jak drzewa gięte stoją i plamią złe kartki litery opuszczone. Tak, to był twój ojciec. Jasności - zawołałem - nienawistny dzień przechyla wagę słońca ku sercu mojemu. Bez trwogi żywot skąpy. Tu - nie chodzi śmierć w jaskiniach żółtej trawy, pod konarem grzmiącym i śpi spokojnie gwiazda z szponami na oczach, i z domów płynie cisza okrągła jak dźwięk. Jasności - niech się chwila straszliwa powtórzy, bom słyszał koci pomruk rzeki, którą tam wpatrzeni w stare książki nazywają Styksem. Słuchajcie, o szczęśliwi. W powrotnej podróży pójdziecie bez witania, bez anioła nawet, choć mówią: uzbrojony blaskiem będzie stał o skrzydłach niby z zawias ciężkich i uściśnie radosnego wybranego. - Przebyłem, poznałem noc tak pustą jak serce trwożliwych, gdy dzwon jak usta Boga nad snami ich krąży; i w pianie mego ciała chodziłem jak w grzybie po zboczach pustych winnic bez serca i głosu. III Ponad marzeniem, ponad trwogą tu skronie rosną w piórach krętych i ponad chmurą niosą nogi znieruchomiałą obcą strefą. Przestrzeń ogarnąć, może zgubić, ciszę pozyskać, stracić ciszę - już nie usłyszę śpiewu ludzi, jeśli śpiewają - to na przyjście. Falują gaje snu wiecznego, zwierz na pół anioł, na pół ptak schyla źrenice nad przejrzystą wodą pamięci. Z dalekiego fletu, co zgięty w księżyc łka odchodzą nuty jak postacie i odwrócone twarzy liście świecą w ciemności niby kra. I zostawiony lśnieniu temu, które jest grot, ale i sen, nie wiem, com zyskał, a com stracił. To tylko: dom mój jak spod hełmu ze słońca patrzy w ogród, gdzie na palcach wspięte stoją strome kwiaty poczęte z barwnych brył - I znowu pamięć otworzona. Wspominam ziemię świetlną: Był... Category:Tadeusz Gajcy Category:Wiersze